Confinement room
The Confinement room is an escape room located on the Bottom Deck of the ship, even lower then the boiler room. It's behind Door [2], and as the name suggests, it's used to hold prisoners and thus, was the worst kept area of the entire ship. Layout The confinement room isn't so much a room as a short hallway with several rooms. Upon entering Door 2, the hallway branches to two, with three doors to the left, one to the right and a door at the very end of the right that's unable to be opened. The three rooms to the left are simple rooms, holding only an old dirty bed that's even worse then the 3rd class cabin, a sink, a small mirror, and a divider that gave little privacy to the toilet at the back of the room. The left-most and middle rooms are mirror images of one another. The third door leads to a similar room, where the only notable exception was the lack of light, save a single shaft down the middle. On the other side of the hallway is a locked door, with the word "EMERGENCE" spelled out with little tiles on the door. Story Junpei, Seven, and Lotus enter Door 2 while Ace, Santa, and June enter Door 1, leaving Clover behind. If Junpei goes through Door 3 on the DS version, he, Seven, and Lotus volunteer to go through this door. Upon finding the DEAD, the group decide to split up to search the individual rooms of the short hallway, Seven to the left-most room and Lotus to the middle room. Detective Seven Junpei picks up the tile from the sink and turns around to see Seven kneeling on the floor, his face pale. Seven says that he got a little dizzy and he obtained some of his memory back. Seven says that he has been in the room before, back when there was an experiment being ran on the ship. He says that the experiment was trying to control people and it involved children, 3 of their names being Aoi, Light, and Nona. Seven starts mumbling about Cradle Pharmaceutical and working a case and tells Junpei that he got bits and pieces of his memory back. Seven had been a cop, looking for the kidnapped kids back in 2018. Seven had got a tip from one of Cradle Pharmaceutical's workers that a ship would be leaving port that night, taking the children to a large passenger ship out at sea. Seven had headed to the wharf and got on board the ship. While sneaking around, he sees men in black suits carrying the children away in bags. Suddenly, someone comes up behind him and tells him to drop his gun. Seven complies with the request and gets injected in the neck with a needle, knocking him out cold. He wakes up to find himself in a cell. While looking for a way out, he hears the voices of children and realized that the kidnapped children were on board with him. He quickly finds the source of the voice, which happens to be a vent covered up by his bed. He crawls inside of the vent but cannot remember what happens next. He had presumably saved some of the kids and one of them had died, he says it was a girl. After saying that, Junpei wonders what the experiment has to do with the Nonary Game and Zero but is unable to see any connection between the two events. Items Found Items Screwdriver Shaft A screwdriver shaft, without a handle. The part were the handle should fit is threaded, where the handle was meant to be screwed on. It can be found in the left-most room of the left hallway, disguised as a toilet-roll holder, and can come off easily, due to being so loosely fit. Combines with Handle to form: Screwdriver Handle The second component of the screwdriver, the handle is little more then a thin metal cylinder that has a taped hole in the middle, where it can be screwed on to the screwdriver shaft. It can be found in the left-most room of the left hallway, disguised as an old-fashioned toilet flusher string handle. It came loose with a simple tug. Combines with Screwdriver shaft to form: Screwdriver Towel A simple brown color towel can be found in the middle-room, folded neatly on the bed. The towel was where the pillow for the bed should be, but the pillow is absent. There is a picture on one side of the towel, of what appears to be free-flowing water flowing into a puddle or spring under it. Desk Drawer A simple desk drawer from an equally simple desk. This drawer can be found in the left-most room in the left hallway. It cannot be taken at first due to being screwed shut, but by using the Screwdriver, Junpei unscrewed it, and pulled the drawer free. The drawer has a few bumps on the back. Center Room Drawer A drawer from the middle room of the left hallway. This drawer can be found closed in the desk, and came out easily enough, with a few tuck. The handle of the drawer are in a strange 'x' shape. The underside of the drawer is reflective, like a mirror. Combines with Screwdriver to get: Knob Tile (1) A small square tile. It has strange red and blue lines running haphazardly engraved on it. The blue lines doesn't seems to mean anything. The red lines however, make a simple '14' on it. There is four tiles in total, and all look exactly the same. The first one can be found by sliding in the desk drawer from the left-most room into the desk in the middle room, where after doing so and opening the drawer again, the tile has fallen from its hiding place into the drawer. Tile (2) The second of the tile can be found once Junpei have unscrewed the knob from the middle-room drawer's handle, and returned it to the tap in the middle room. Turning the tap on until it fills up the sink, then return to the left-most room will dislodge the tile previously stuck in the drain. Tile (3) and (4) The last two tile can be found together after you have followed the clues of the right-most room, revealed by using the reflective surface of the middle-room's drawer and reflect the shaft of light to the two mirrors on the wall. After flushing the left-most room's toilet four times, and the middle-room's toilet seven times to unlock the mechanism, the two tiles can be found in the drawer of the right-most room. Combined Items Screwdriver Created from: Screwdriver shaft + Handle Screwing the handle to the screwdriver shaft will make a simple, but complete screwdriver. It is entirely grey in color, and without any sort of notable features. The handle doesn't seems to provide much friction either, as it is just a simple metal cylinder. Knob Created from:Screwdriver + Center room drawer Using the screwdriver to undo the screw pinning the knob to the center-room drawer will release the knob. The knob is in a 'x' shape with a hole in the centre, and bronze in colour. Sliding it back on the tap at the sink in the middle-room makes the tap turn-able, and Junpei did so until the sink fills with water. Minigame Letter Swap After gathering all four tiles from the rooms, the minigame can be played to open the exit. The door on the right hallway has the word 'EMERGENCE' spelled out in tiles of the same size. Junpei has to move these tiles around in order to unlock the door. To do so, Junpei replace all the 'E' on the door with the tiles he has. Trivia * In hexadecimal, 14 is "E", hence the clue in the dark room's toilet lid "14=E". * The towel is the only item in the room that does not fit into somewhere else. It is only used as a hint for the faucet puzzle. Humorous Quotes *Examine the ceiling in the hallway, left side: *# *Examining the bed blanket in the middle room: *# *# *Examine the desk from the drawer view, in the right side room: *# *Search the screwdriver in the middle room: *# *# *Search the drawer without handle in the left room: *# *# *Search the drawer without handle in the middle room: *# *# *Search the toilet in the middle room in the closeup to the moon *# *# Category:Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 Locations Category:Bottom Deck